Revealed
by Mystique Monique aka Mina
Summary: Yaoi, Matt and Tai, some cursing(not too bad), random bits of humour...OK this summary thing is not working so just read and see.


A/N : Some may know me from my long ramblings in reviews, but for those who don't hello! This is my first ever posted fic, I've got others but I thought I'd put up one and see what happens. Most imortant thing to note is that I cannot spell to save my life and I am not equipped with luxuries such as spell check. NEWAYZ enough rambling this is yaoi (run all homophobes!) and it's Matt and Tai. Couple of curse words pop up so you have been warned. Now then, lastly I do not own Digimon or any of the characters within so please do not sue I am very poor and cannot afford it. Arigatou!   
  
REVEALED  
Matt sat in his chemistry class staring blankly at the board. Chemistry was a mystery to him, so as the teacher droned on and on about bouble bonds Matt zoned out. Half asleep he thought of the concert he had been to last night (maybe that's why he was so tired). It had been intense and it had taken all his strength to drag himself out of bed that morning. Matt sat up suddenly. There was giggling and laughing all around him. He looked up to be met with the fuming face of his Chem teacher.   
"Oh shit!" That only made it worse. Mr Teriaki exploded about profanity and dedication to classes. Still sleepy it was all a blur to Matt. Detention...again.  
Walking into the detention room Matt was met by a familiar shock of brown hair, which he plopped down next to. They looked at each other somberly.  
"Chem."  
"History."  
"Think it had something to do with the concert?", Matt asked with a smirk on his face.   
"Could be. So...think we oughta skip Limp Bizkit tomorrow night?" Tai responded with an equally large smirk. The two friends looked at each other again and both yelled, "Hell no!"  
"Gentlemen!"  
Both looked at their teacher sheepishly, "Sorry."  
After the teacher returned to work Matt turned to Tai yet again. "So where's Brainiac?"  
"Like he could ever fall asleep in class." Tai snorted. It had always been a mystery to Matt how Izzy never took even a little nap behind a text book, or skimped on his homework. He went to all the raves Matt and Tai went to, yet while their schoolwork could make a teacher wail in defeat Izzy was always on the honour roll. "Lucky bastard."  
  
That Saturday, Matt and Izzy sat playing video games. Their Biology books lay untouched and forgotten. So much for their 'very important' study session.Tai would have been there too but he was visiting his grandmother. Matt looked at Izzy with contempt as the boy twirled around the control and blew on it- western gun slinger style. Matt fired some very colourful expletives at the t.v. screen and ,of course, Izzy.  
Izzy laughed all through Matt's cussing then he sarcastically said, "And people wonder how come you don't have a girlfriend." To which he was given the reply of a pillow to the back of the head. Then he paused in thought for a moment and seriously asked , "Actually, how is it you don't have a girl, or even date?" Before Matt could answer he couldn't resist the urge to add a "There are plenty of girls willing to put up with a foulmouthed, violent, straight F student."  
He only narrowly dodged a flying tennis shoe. However, when he looked at Matt expectantly the boy only shrugged.   
"Come on. What are ya, shy?!" he chided. Izzy stopped when he saw the look in Matt's eyes.It was distant and dispairing. Izzy's voice filled with concern, "Matt, what's wrong?" Matt sat on the bed and sighed. He slowly began to speak,  
"You see, Izzy, the thing is I don't really like girls." He paused, "Not in that way."   
Izzy's mouth fell open. "Holy shit!" were his first words.  
"Surprise." said Matt with a grin.   
"Complete surprise, did not expect that." Then seeing that Matt was totally cool with the subject, "So...you got your eye on anybody?" He was answered with a sly smile.   
"Fuck! It's not me, is it?!"  
"Gee, thanks."  
"Sorry."  
Izzy spent the next ten minutes trying to figure out who Matt's beau was, but he would not give.  
  
Two weeks later Matt was standing outside the Yagami's home. He had to talk to Tai. His friend had been acting weird around him lately. Tai had been avoiding him, he was sure of it. Tai said that he was just really busy, but Matt knew something was up. He rang the bell and waited. He heard footsteps and the door opened...only to be slammed shut in his face. Matt stood with his mouth open as the door parted a second time and he was met with the red face of Tai.   
"What the hell was that about?" Matt asked.   
"Nothing!" Tai answered quickly.  
"Well, can I come in?!"   
Tai remained in the doorway and said that he was kinda busy, to which Matt responded that lately Tai always seemed busy. Tai waved away the accusation and told Matt he had to go. Matt left, but before he did he looked Tai straight in the eyes and told him that if he ever needed someone to talk to Matt would always be there.  
  
Sometime later Matt and Izzy were eating lunch in the cafeteria when Tai sat down with them. The two boys stared at him for a moment. Tai hadn't eaten lunch in weeks to, Matt knew, avoid him.  
"What did I just fart?" Tai asked. All three boys broke out in laughter. The rest of the lunch period was spent horsing around. It was just like old times, but Matt couldn't shake the feeling that something was still up with Tai. When the bell rang they headed for their respective classes. However, as Izzy left all merriment went with him. Matt and Tai walked in silence, but as they got to Tai's class he grabbed Matt's arm. Tai looked at his friend intently.   
"I have to talk to you. Meet me at the park this evening." Then he was gone. Matt moved on to his class. Finally he would find out what was going on.   
  
Matt strolled into the park at 6:30. He was to meet Tai at the bench by the pond. It was an absolutely beautiful evening. Autumn had begun and the leaves swirled around as they floated down from the trees. As the sun began to set it cast a lovely orange-red glow all over the park. On appraoching the bench he saw Tai. His friend was staring dreamily out at the sunset. Matt sat down next to Tai and said, "It's amazing, isn't it."  
Tai's eyes flitted over to Matt as he replied, "Gorgeous." The two sat in silence for a while before Matt decided it was time.   
"So, what's up?"  
Tai wouldn't look at Matt, he bit his lip then opened his mouth to speak, before he shut it again. Tai then took a deep breath and said, " You were right. I have been avoiding you." He paused again and looked at Matt who was waiting patiently. Tai's eyes were glistening and as he whispered a "Please don't hate me." he broke down into tears. Matt watched anxiously wondering what could possible be affecting his friend this much.   
Tai looked at Matt again his tears now under control.   
"Matt you are the most wonderful person I have ever met and I... I love you. I'm in love with you." He shook his head and the tears began again. "I know I shouldn't cause we're both boys and it's not right. But I can't help it. I've tried to hide my feelings so that I wouldn't hurt our friendship, but every day it gets harder and being away from you even for just the weekend with my grandma made me realise just how much I miss you and need you. I'm sorry, I tried to stay away ,but I just couldn't, I couldn't..."  
Matt looked at his sobbing friend. He took Tai hands and stroked them slowly. Tai looked up from his lap and he was met with a warm smile.  
"Is that what's been bothering you, my love?"  
Tai only stared at him. Had Matt called him his love? Matt saw the disbelief in Tai's beautiful brown eyes. He moved his hands from Tai's and used his fingertips to bring Tai's head closer to him. Then he leaned down and their lips met in a soft, chaste kiss.  
The kiss was broken after a blissful moment. Tai opened his eyes and Matt could see the tears surfacing again. Then the brunette threw his arms around Matt's neck, and rested his head on his love's shoulder. Both were serene as they sat, Matt stroking Tai's cheek, watching the sun sink into the sleek dark night filled with other mysteries just waiting to be revealed.   
  
  
A/N: Well that it, I didn't really like it at first so I tweaked a couple things and now I think it's better. Also, I know the park thing was cliche but sue me that's what I wrote. Uuummm... please review. And yes I know I used their names a lot but with 'he' all over the place it's easy to get lost as to who is being referred to. 


End file.
